Getting Close To You
by fill my glass heart
Summary: Bored little Mikuo hits himself while throwing a ball, falls, and catches sight of a cute little blonde girl. He tries to make friends and get close, but why does everyone else have to like her so much! MikuoxRin


"Come on, over this way!"

"A-ah! Wait up! Slow down, you're faster than me!"

There at the park, running across to the field where the cherry blossom trees were, ran a young 9 year old Miku, laughing and giggling as she ran and held a pink and white plaid blanket. Slung over her head to her left shoulder, bouncing on her right side as she ran, dangled her pastel aqua lunchbox containing her bento.

Trailing behind a few feet was a huffing Teto, trying her best to keep up while not tripping. In her hands was a larger, picnic-like lunch box, also containing her bento and their snacks.

"Over here, to _this_ tree Teto!" Miku yelled out, finally coming to stop by one of the cherry blossom trees. As she spread the blanket out on the ground, Teto caught up to the tree and bent over, hands on knees, trying to catch her breath.

"Isn't it nice today?" the green pigtailed girl asked her companion. The sun was out and the air was slightly warm, the cool breeze lightly tickling their skin and blowing their hair.

"Yeah, the weather's especially nice today, so it was a good idea coming over to the park." Teto said as she sat down and began to take out the contents of her basket. Her bento contained one onigiri, some sweet star shaped omelet and an octopus shaped sausage. It didn't have much because her lunch was mostly composed of her big bread bun, which was filled with potato salad.

"You got my leek soup in there?" asked Miku, who had also taken out her bento. Inside were two onigiri, four little octopus sausages, and mixed veggies.

"Yup, right here Miku." As Teto handed her the soup Miku took out their two juice boxes. When they were finished settling, they said their thanks and started eating. Elsewhere…

*~*~*~*

A little boy, very similar in looks to Miku, sat on the swings by himself. Because his friend Kaito couldn't come with them today, little 8 year old Mikuo was bored on his own. Tired of sitting on the swing, he hopped off and looked around to see what else he could do.

_Hm…Well, I could play with that bouncy ball I brought along with me._

He felt around for said ball in his pocket and, getting a grip on the round green rubber object, took it out. He threw it to the ground, and as it came back up, he caught it.

Up. Down. Up. Down. Back up. Back down.

After repeating this act over and over, he yet again grew bored and irritated. So irritated, in fact, that he couldn't contain himself and began to scream his frustrations.

"Aaaaaaaaaagh!! THERE! IS! NOTHING! TO! DOOOOOO!!" On that last word, he threw the rubber ball with all he had in frustration.

_Finding entertainment for an 8 year old boy shouldn't be this hard!_

What he didn't count on though was the ball hitting a pole and rebounding back, striking him right in the head, and causing him to loose balance and fall.

"Oooooooooowww!" _Uuuugggggh… why me… what did I do?_

He sat up and was about to stand, but at that moment he caught sight of a blaring shock of blonde. It was a little girl, about his age at the looks of it, in a frilly pink sundress and a big white ribbon sitting atop her head. She looked to be playing in the sand. Her bright blonde hair was short and just grazing her shoulders, and her bangs where in her eyes because she was looking down in concentration to her "work". It seemed she had a brother, because not far off was a boy almost identical to her. He had on a yellow shirt and white shorts, and his hair was tied into a little ponytail. Mikuo's attention went back to the girl, and though he wasn't aware of it, he was staring, with his mouth coming slightly open. His cheeks were tinged pink, till he saw her look up to her brother. She had brilliant, sparkling green eyes, a tad bit similar to his, but in his opinion much prettier. While a pleasant smile was on _her_ face, _his_ grew darker in pink.

_W… whoa… I wish the sun made my eyes look like that…_

The girl's brother caught sight of Mikuo looking at her, and pouted, though Mikuo didn't notice. The boy then put himself between the girl and Mikuo's vision, effectively cutting him off. Contact broken, Mikuo blinked a few times before he vigorously shook his head and stood up quickly, running toward the cherry blossom tree field.

*~*~*~*

"R-really?!"

"Yeah of course!"

"I… I can't believe he'd really do that!"

Miku and Teto had finished their lunches and were eating their assorted snacks and sweets. They were in deep conversation when…

"M-Miku-nee!! Miku-nee!!" shouted a running and out of breath Mikuo, who had run across the park to the field to them.

Miku turned her head to the boy, slightly surprised he ran the whole path. "Wow Mikuo, did you really run all the way here?" he vigorously nodded his head up and down while also trying to catch his breath. "Well, what's so important?"

"I - I- I---!" He had run so hard and fast that he was coughing and out of breath, barely able to retell what he had just experienced.

_Running that long was not my best idea…_

"I met- I met this, this little girl…! C-cute! I mean, she had short blonde hair… And…! And…! I've never seen her before! Do you, do you know her?!"

"Hm…" Miku searched her memory trying to see if she could recall such a girl. "How am I supposed to know every person that goes to this park?! I'm not psychic you kn- WAIT. Oh. I think I know someone with short blonde hair. Wait wait…" Miku, contemplating the possibility of it actually being her, began to mumble to herself. "Hmm, he can't really be talking about her right…? Even HE'S not that dense…"

"Who?! WHO?! Do you know her?!"

_Wait a minute! Dense?! I'm not dense! Take it back!_

"Well, it COULD be that little Rin Kagamine, or at least I think that's her last name, but you should know her already…"

That's where Mikuo's thought process stopped.

"… Huh? Who's that? I've never heard of that person before."

*Cue face palm*

"Mikuo! You can't tell me you've never met Rin before today!"

"Well, I didn't really meet her… I just… _Saw _her."

"What?! You didn't even have _contact _with her?! Seriously, how do you avoid… Wait again, before we go assuming, let's make sure. Did this girl have a twin? A twin brother?"

With that his face lit up. "Yeah! Yeah she did! He looked just like her!" _But not as pretty… But he's a boy so of course not… Eeeeew, a pretty boy…_

"Oh my gosh Mikuo… they've been going to the same park as us for years! I even see them sometimes at school! For Pete's sake, they live in our neighborhood!!"

"What really?! Where?!"

"Almost directly across the street!"

Hm. Why didn't he notice this before? Maybe he just kept missing it? Yeah that's probably it. I mean what else could it be? He _certainly _was _not_ dense, or had a, "short attention span", or whatever it was that Miku had said once before.

"So, _Rin_…"

"Honestly Mikuo, try to pay more attention to things so you don't have to bother us about things you should already know. Now Teto, where were we?" The two girls had begun to resume conversation again as Mikuo pondered about _Rin, _and how he would try approaching her.

_What is the fastest way to get her to like me?_

"You don't think he… LIKES HER does he?!"

FREEZE.

"W-W-W-WHAT?! I don't even KNOW her!! I JUST saw her TODAY!!" the teal headed boy sputtered out, suspiciously defensive about the inquiry. Teto halted her thought process and questioning, and the two girls gave him a look.

"What… are you talking about Mikuo? This has nothing to do with YOU." After another couple seconds of giving him a strange face, Miku turned her head back to Teto and once again tried to get back to what they had been on about.

"So what do you think?"

"Mn, I dunno Teto I think he just really doesn't like her."

"But Neru seems to think-"

"Well of course NERU wants to think he likes her! She almost obsesses over him!"

…_What is going on…?!_

"But almost ever girl would think a guy liked her if they're mean to her!"

_. . . . . _

_. . ._

_Wait a minute!_

"Not Akaito, it's just his _nature_."

"Well still, if he's not liking Neru around him it's his own fault, being mean to her is almost a surefire way to get a girl's attention on you."

_Whoa hold the phone!! All I have to do is be mean? sweet that's easy!_

And with the same speed that took him to the sakura tree field, the teal headed boy was a flash of green hair across the pink paths, headed back towards the park where an certain little girl was unknowingly awaiting an eventful new encounter. This poor, misled fool…

"HA, only if you're Akita Neru, that'd work." Miku scoffed, shaking her twin tails.

"Yeah I guess so…" Teto turned her head, but then stopped.

"Hey, where's Mikuo?"

*~*~*~*~*

Out of breath once again by the time he stopped, Mikuo breathed hard and sat on the ground to regain oxygen, as he needed to be ready to start his game plan.

_Alright Mikuo, you can do this, you can __**do this**__, all you gotta do is be mean and its easy! So I can definitely do this! I mean, I'm gonna be __**9**__!_

He spotted her still in the sand, her brother seemingly gone, who knows where. With all the nerve he could muster, he strode over passed her.

Feeling someone near by, she looked up, and saw a strange boy with a mop of bright, teal green hair. He looked down at her, and narrowed his eyes, giving a sharp glare in her direction. She flinched, scared of the harsh look he was giving her, totally confused as to why. She watched him walk away, and she looked back down into the sand, making a face that looked close to tears, and went back to what she had been doing in the sand.

_Oh my GOSH, it worked! She noticed me!_

Mikuo was squeezing his eyes shut as tight as he could in excitement of getting her attention. But then he noticed that he still hadn't gotten his green ball back from earlier. He began to head back to where he last threw it. As he went, a passing thought went through his head briefly.

_Being mean to them to get their attention…girls are kinda weird._

He found the ball lying innocently on the ground a little ways away from where he had thrown it. He walked over and picked it up, examining it. He then felt the spot it had hit him.

_I should remember to leave you home next time…_

He put it back in his pocket and walked around, and before he knew it, he was nearing the girl again.

_Ohmygosh whoa there she is! Oh no what now what now what now?! What is she s-_

His internal panic attack froze on spot as she lifter her head up and spotted him again.

He thought quickly and immediately narrowed his eyes.

"What are YOU looking at?" he snapped. She flinched once again, making a distressed face (not like he could tell she was hurt) and looked down. Mikuo let out his breath and closed his eyes.

_Phew! Close. Keeping up the image Mikuo, you're on track!_

After stepping a bit farther away, he just stood and decided to look at her for a while. He put his hand into his pocket, playing around with the ball inside of it. A thought came to him. He took the ball out and held it in his hand for a bit. He looked at the ball, then he looked at the girl, and at the ball and at the girl again. He lifted his arm slightly then…

He threw it at her.

Yup. He threw it at her. And it was like a clean perfect shot too! Clear through the air, a perfect straight line going directly to the back of her head!

Close to tears, she quickly glanced back and caught sight of Mikuo, then the water burst from her eyes in fast, steady streams.

"U… uwaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!"

As she began to sob, Mikuo's face turned to pure horror. He made her cry!

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no!! Aaagh what now what now?!?! What did I do what did I do, what __**SHOULD**__ I do?!?! She's crying now and it's all my fault and I made her sad and I have to make her stop and I don't know what to do, what do I do, what do I do?!?!_

"W-w-w-why are you being so-so, mean to m-me?! I-I- I don't even know you! Wh- what did I do to you?!" the poor girl sobbed out, tried of receiving unexplained cold treatment from the strange green haired boy. "Uwuh-uww-w-waaaaaah!"

_Aaaaaaaah oh no more crying!!_

"Aaaaaaah you weren't _supposed _to cry, I was just trying to get you to notice me, girls are so confusing! Why are girls so _weird?!_ Aaaaaaah, _pleaaase_ stop crying!"

_I give up! How the heck are you supposed to know what gets a girl to pay attention to you?! What do they __**want**__?!_

Mikuo waved his hands around her in an attempt at trying to get her to stop crying, while exclaiming in a desperate tone. The girl quieted a little and, sniffling, looked at him with her tear streaked face.

"W-what…?"

"I mean Teto was all on about Neru being all into Akaito just 'cause he was being mean to her, I mean what is that?!"

She was becoming utterly confused at what I the world the boy was talking about. Why WOULDN'T she be a bit upset at getting a ball thrown at her?

"W-what are you talking-talking about?"

She made her little voice louder for him to hear, but still had the stutter.

_Oh shhhhhoot, am I saying this out loud? Ooooh God…_

He stopped his ranting and looked at her, seeing her calmed down but still in tears, he thought about what to say.

_Well, nothing else to lose… _

"Aren't… aren't girls supposed to pay attention to someone who's mean to them? Grabs their attention and all…?" he was looking away with a hint of pink in his face. How embarrassing was this?

"N-no! Wha- why would tht make sense?! Being mean makes a person feel very bad!"

"Darn you frikin Teto…"

"W-what?"

"N-nothing. Look I'm sorry I was mean to you and hit you with that ball ok? I didn't mean to make you feel bad…"

The girl by this time had stopped crying, and although her voice was clearer, still came out small.

"It…it's ok…"

The two sat there for a moment in silence, and Mikuo looked at her face. The water streaks were still there, looking wet and cold. He felt guilty, and wanted to at least do something.

"H-hey, your face is still all wet… here, l-lemme…"

He took the front of his shirt and kneeled over her, and began to rub at her face with it. She was confused for a second, but then she got it and took a bit of his shirt to rub. Her hand brushed against his, and something suddenly flopped violently in his stomach.

_A-AH! Oh my God what was that?!_

He looked away, and as he continued to rub at her, she was being pushed back and was losing balance.

"A-ah! Ah!"

She fell a bit back, her bottom hitting the ground, with Mikuo still trying to rub at her. Then she started giggling, he just continued repeating the motion not even knowing if he was getting the right places or anything.

At the sound of her laugh, he stopped and looked back at her confused. He noticed that she had fallen a bit back and that his rubbing had gone off course, it had just been absentmindedly moving and brushing over her. He fixed his shirt and sat back down.

"Ah, s-sorry…"

"Hehehehe, its fine."

He sat there listening to her giggle, thinking to himself.

_M-man… She sounds so… cute… a little like chimes… or bells… or something… _

His face was going pink, but he didn't notice it.

After her giggling died down, she had looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Ah, thanks… My name's Rin by the way. What's yours?"

"O-oh, uh, um M-Mikuo, Mikuo…"

"Well nice to meet you Mikuo." she smiled warmly at him to which he tried to return.

"Y-yeah, you too."

Right after that, her brother chose this moment to appear.

"Hey Rin, I'm-" he caught sight of green next to her, that weird kid from earlier. He looked from him to her and back, and then noted the slight red in her eyes. He narrowed his eyes and began asking questions.

"Who's this dude? And why are your eyes red? Did he do something to you?! What did he do to you?! Hey leave my sist-"

"Len, Len! Len he's my new friend, Mikuo! No he didn't do anything wrong, it was just an accident. Mikuo this is my brother, Len."

"Hi."

Len examined him, and after a few seconds, dropped his glare, sighed, and said flatly, "Hi. I'm Len, Rin's brother."

"I'm Mikuo."

"Rin, it's time to go, we gotta have lunch."

"Oh, ok. Let me say goodbye, you go on ahead."

Len looked at Mikuo, then nodded and ran ahead. Rin turned to Mikuo.

"Well it looks like I have to go. It was nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah you too."

"Can I see you again later?"

At this Mikuo felt happiness spread through his stomach as he replied.

"Y-yeah! Sure!"

As she turned to leave, he stopped her.

"H-hey, wait. I wanna do something first. My sister said this is what people do when they like someone."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek before he lost his nerve and blushed dark pink. Rin touched her cheek and looked at him, then, without warning, pecked him smack on the lips. It lasted a split second, and when she pulled back, Mikuo had just comprehended it and lit up bright red. _oh my GOSH!!_

"That's how I've seen other people do it. I like you too Mikuo!" she smiled sweetly. He tried smiling back, then she said "Well, gotta go, see you later!" and she ran in the same direction he brother had.

"B-bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

"…bye…Rin…" Mikuo touched his lips, then decidedly ran back to the cherry blossom field.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Don't own Vocaloid maaaan, how sad for me.**

**Maaaaan, rushed ending, trying to avoid parents! Got in trouble yesterday, curfew is 10, it's 10:30!! Happy Valentine's day all, new story tomorrow, be excited for this one's update! Bye~! =D**


End file.
